San Andreas: Fight Back
by unlimitedblood
Summary: I can't think of a good name. The Grove Street Families have fallen again, will they be helped? Rating for bad language and violence.
1. The Boys Return

This is my first GTA sotry so please RR

Disclaimer: I don not own the GTA series :(

* * *

_1993, Los Santos_

CJ and Sweet's life was falling apart, with Ballas regrouping and growing numbers, they good strategy and were taking back territory a step at a time. Yet the Vagos were holding onto the turf well, they controlled the whole east coast while their other Mexican rivals the Varrios only controlled their homeland: Willowfield and didn't want or couldn't help since they had enough trouble defending themselves. CJ and Sweet had lost major support and could hold their home street: Ganton while attempting to take back Idlewood.

The Grove needed new recruits since their numbers had fallen to around 25, and what they didn't know was the best thing to happen was just waiting around the corner.

"Take some boys to Idlewood," ordered Sweet to his brother CJ.

"For sure," he replied walking around to grab some boys.

_Los Santos airspace_

The plane soared as he came to land in Los Santos, the land gear opened up and out popped the wheels, a loud screech echoed around the runway as it touched down and bobbed up.

_In the airport_

Two men walked out of the terminal, one black, and one white.

"It's good to be back, ain't it?" the black man asked glancing off to his friend

"Sure is," the white man grabbed his green backpack with his left hand and repositioned it on his white t-shirt. He wore black sports trousers and bright white trainers along with his white t-shirt. Blonde hair fell flat on his head and hazel eyes watching the surroundings. His good friend next him wore a blue Prolaps' shirt, black jeans, black trainers and a red backward cap.

They grabbed their bags from conveyer belt, walked out and signalled to a cabbie.

_Idlewood_

The two got stepped out of the taxi; the guy in blue paid the driver, who quickly drove off. Ballas stood on the corner of their street but luckily they had nothing to do with them, just quick glances at each other. The two walked to the left past one house and stopped at the next, turning to face it, a green Greenwood parked in the drive.

The green door slowly creaked open a little, a little girl watching them, slightly unsure. She waited a few seconds until she was sure and then threw back the door, running out towards the two.

"Ryan!" she yelled a tear running down her cheek. The blonde boy dropped his bags, opening up his arms, the girl ran into him and Ryan quickly pulled his arms around her. Brother and sister reunited. She had light blonde hair just past her shoulders, brown eyes and white skin. She wore blue jeans, a green hoody and white trainers.

"You've grown Jody," said Ryan.

"Duh!" she replied. The other boy smiled at her attitude. She let go of her brother. "Dre, how you doing?"

"Good, you?" said the black boy. Ryan picked up his bag and started to walk into the house, followed by Jody and Dre.

"I'm okay,"

"How old are you now?" questioned Ryan.

"15 … where the fuck have you been the past 5 years?" she barked. Dre looked Ryan in the eyes; Ryan hesitated and then finally spoke.

"Business, where's dad?"

"Out,"

"I need food" moaned Dre, he walked through to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door taking out a big bar of chocolate. He snapped it in half and gave the rest to Ryan, which he pasted to Jody, who just grabbed it and threw it on the couch. They all sat down, Jody and Ryan on the couch and Dre in an armchair.

"How's the Grove doing these days?" asked Ryan as Jody watched Dre nibble on his chocolate.

"Crap, last year CJ came back and took back everything, everything, but I don't know what happened, they only hang around Ganton now and the Ballas know control Idlewood, the motherfuckers," said explained. Dre looked up from his chocolate and looked at Jody, taking the bar out of his mouth.

"CJ is back?"

"…Yeah,"

"Are Sweet and Brian still around?"

"Err… Sweet is, … Brian isn't, I don't wanna talk about it anymore," She had a sad face, almost crying. She walked out of the house and sat on the wall of the front garden.

_Ganton_

"Over here homies" shouted CJ. He opened up the door of a greenwood and jumped in. Three late teenagers all in green jumped in the car and loaded their Tec-9s and Micro SMGs.

CJ pushed down the pedal and speed along the road to Idlewood

_Back in Idlewood_

CJ stepped out of the car wearing a dark green hoody, green cap, black jeans and red trainers. He carried two Micro SMGs, the prefect weapon to fight turf wars with. The three teenagers stepped out of the car and walked up behind him, one carry a Micro, another carrying dual Tec-9s and the last carried a Tec.

There was still a group of four Ballas still on the corner but another group on the other still of the street of five. A few glanced over in CJ's direction; they looked scared but pulled out either a Tec or Micro. The rest of the Ballas soon saw the problem and did the same. They started to scatter and go for cover as Ryan and Dre pulled back the door and walked out.

One Balla raised his gun and aimed at anything green, the unlucky part was Jody had a green hoody on. The trigger was squeezed and out flew a bullet with a loud bang, it ripped through the air, Jody's eyes widened as she realised there was nothing she could do but wait. CJ and his mates raised their guns and began shooting at the opponent.

The bullet inched closer and then sliced through the top right of Jody's stomach, she fell backward off the wall into a little alley. Firstly the Balla who had just shot fell to the ground in a heap leaving eight. Ryan ran out and jumped over the wall to the right landing beside Jody.

CJ ran to the side of the street at which Dre, Ryan, and Jody were on. While the rest of the Grove Street fighters hid in an alley on the other side of the street.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. First Fight

I'm trying to stay true to the American's the best I can but I'm English. And I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own GTA

* * *

_Idlewood_

Dre ran out after Ryan and hopped over like him.

"Call an ambulance, damn it" Dre quickly pulled out his cell and dialled '911' as Ryan pick up Jody and leaned her head against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Central Idlewood, fucking hurry up," Dre screamed down his phone. He then put the phone in his pocket when CJ came up to them in a crouched position.

"Sorry man,"

"You better be, you fucker," shouted Ryan

"Hey, hey, hey, I'll kill them all for her,"

"We both will! Gimme that gun, Dre look after Jo" CJ handed over a Micro and Dre took hold of Jody. Ryan hopped back over into his yard towards the Ballas closely followed by CJ.

Two Ballas had made their way back on the street, one on either side, hugging the low walls. CJ stood up and pulled the trigger, releasing three bullets towards the Balla, all three landed and pounded him against the wall, blood spurting out the front and leaking out the back. He crouched down quickly. A homie across the street leaned out from his alley and fired off rounds to the approaching Balla, a couple hit knocking life out of his eyes and making him collapse against the pavement, little blood pouring out of his wounds. Six remained. Two Ballas stood up and fired upon CJ's and Ryan's position but all bounced off in the wall. Ryan raised his gun above the wall firing obliviously at Ballas. With his wild shooting he managed to cap a guy in the chest.

Two Grove Street boys hopped over their little wall advancing on they enemies position, three remained on their side of the street and two on CJ's side. The two in green were one house from the Ballas so stayed quiet. CJ peered over the wall seeing his to friends to the right slightly. Him and Ryan did the same and hopped over fences until they were a house away from the purple dressed Ballas. The Ballas were getting anxious. Ryan, CJ and the rest of the Grove fighters popped their heads over the wall along if their guns.

Silence. The Ballas were confused, why was there no sounds of movement. One head appeared over the wall, then another and then all of them in a few seconds. Bullets were flying from their barrels and the Ballas were being hailed with 9mm. Before anyone could react, a Balla was shoot in the cheek, another shot near the nose, then another two shot in the forehead and the last got a bullet in his left eye socket. All five Ballas fell to the ground like rag dolls. The four from the Grove all stood up and walked back to their car. Ryan stood up and chased CJ for a few paces.

"We own Idlewood," shouted Carl, the three near him cheered and leaned up against the Greenwood. "Keep this place ours," CJ jumped in the car. Carl put his head out the window directed at Ryan.

"The ambulance will be here soon, take care of that girl," he shouted. He skidded around and drove back to Ganton as soon as the Ambulance pulled onto the road and pulled up outside Ryan's house. The driver hoped out, along with another person jumping out from the passenger seat and one coming out of the back doors. The driver ran over to Jody while the other two started to collect medical kits and a stretcher.

After a few minutes Jody was on the stretcher, put in the ambulance and driven to the hospital.

Ryan faced away from Dre, hands over his face and tilting his head back.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted

"Hey, she'll be alright Ryan, calm down," Dre tried to comfort him

"I aint fucking letting those mother fuckers do that, they're fucking going down! Grab the car,"

Dre jumped in the driving seat, Ryan in the passenger seat, Dre drove off to Ganton.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Ganton_

CJ drove along his street parking outside his brother's house, shutting the door behind him. He looked over to the chain fence, where the bball basket was, he couldn't stop himself from remember his little brother Brian and him playing basketball, they must have been around fifteen. They were good times for him, the Grove was doing good and him and Brian didn't have to worry about a thing.

Sweet's front door opened and out walked Sean Johnson.

"What happened then?" shouted Sweet across to his brother.

"We kicked their asses," Carl smiled. "We're gonna need more boys though," CJ confidently strode over to Sweet's house and walked into the hallway, lounge to the right, bath to the left and the kitchen straight a head, it had a dark striped wallpaper. He looked over into the lounge seeing Kendl sitting on the couch watching some programme. He continued to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He walked back down to the lounge and started to walk in.

"Where's Ceaser then?" he asked

Kendl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud shout of "Drive by" from outside. CJ and Kendl turned their heads to look out the window, Sweet standing there with a Greenwood with four Ballas aiming their guns at Sean.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait if theres anyone reading this. RR please :) 


	3. Close Call

I'm sorry if theis sound confusing at first but I'm to describe loads of events all happening in a matter of seconds.

Please review though!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own GTA

* * *

_Ganton_

Sweet's eyes widened with horror as the sun glinted of the guns. His body numb. He just stood there. His Grove neighbours all running for cover but realised the situation as the Ballas car jerked forward as it stopped parallel to Sean. No where to run.

_Meanwhile in Ganton / Idlewood_

Skidding onto the Ganton main road the tail swung out before realigning itself with Dre's driving. He floor the acceleration pedal jerking the car back as it sped up. The Johnson house cameinto view along with the purple Greenwood with four Ballas.

_Ganton_

CJ turned round pulling his micro SMG out of the back of his black jeans and sprinting through the wooden hallway and the door.

"Oi!" screamed Carl in concern for his brother.

Dre skidded to the right leaving jet black markings and letting Ryan get out on the side the Ballas were on. Ryan pulled the door leaver with his left hand while grabbing the gun CJ gave him from the dashboard. He quickly got out making sure the Ballas would be able to see his gun, as the turned round of the sound of the door opening. Sweet quickly pulled a 9mm pistol out of the back of his navy jeans, unhooking his very bagging green t-shirt in the process, while they were distracted. He spread his white trainers apart from better place and tilted his head with a green cap on to stare down the barrel. CJ raised his SMG horizontally but stood a few feet away from Sweet.

"Do we have a problem here?" questioned Ryan slowly walking closer to the Balla car. Two Ballas turned round to staring down the barrels of CJ's SMG and Sweet's 9mm.

"I think we should leave!" shouted a Balla glaring at one of the barrels. The Balla driver glanced round quickly, relising they would lose he stepped on the pedal and drove off.

"Yo, Ryan, watcha doin' here?" CJ asked.

"I wanna know what the fuck has been happening here!" Ryan replied as Dre got out of his driving seat.

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"It's a long story... come inside"

Dre locked up the car and everybody walked though the house into the lounge apart from Kendl who jogged upstairs.

"After you had left, Carl left, maybe a month or two later...It was just me, Big Smoke and Ryder for 4 years," pointed out Sweet, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Big Smoke and Ryder were corrupt and made sure we'd be walked over by the other gangs. Then CJ came home, for a reason I don't wanna talk about, and sorted everything out, we back and on top of the world. After that tons of Grove Street Family left us once Big Smoke and Ryder were dead. Maybe they were working with them," Sean shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"Well... that fucking blows, and on top of that my sister is in hospital," An angry face grew across Ryan's face.

"I'm sorry, dude," said CJ in almost a sympathic whisper.

"She'll be fine Ry," announced Dre.

"I hope so," uttered Ryan turning his head towards Dre. Silence fell upon the room.

Sounds of footsteps could heard on the ceiling then grew louder as Kendl jogged downstairs.

"Going to Cesars...see ya," she said. The door slammed. Getting uneasy from the silence Dre began talk.

"Wheres Brian then?" No replied, he didn't know what had happened, he took a heavily gulped and fell back into silence.

"So how we gonna win back our turf?" asked Ryan after also feeling uneasy.

"Piece by piece," explained Sweet.

"Nah, we need to go to the source, dunno who that it is though, we'll just have to bide our time til we known," expressed Carl.

"Good, we better be off," said Ryan. He and Dre both got up, said they goodbyes and walked out the house to the car.

"Where we going?" asked Dre.

"The hospital"

* * *

Kinda short chapter but I've started writing after a year or so, so I was checking on background info and such to make my story just that but much better.

Tell me what you think anyway!!


End file.
